The Evil Game
by Dana1
Summary: There's trouble in the air.


Disclaimer: I claim only Clarinya Zedd, Cory Oliver, Detective Ryan Oliver, Charlotte Oliver, Stephanie Rush, Detective Steve Park, and Dr Melissa Clark. Everyone else belongs to Mr. Haim Saban.   
Author's note: This is completely standalone. Nothing you need to read just enjoy.   
Time frame: After White Light but before The Power Transfer.   
  
The Evil Game  
by: Dana  
  
Tommy Oliver lay in bed in his room. He grabbed a tissue and sneezed. He hated being sick. He had missed the last two days of school this would make day number three of missing school if his mother made him stay home. Tommy had been surprised that Lord Zedd had not attacked in the last week. That probably meant he was planning something big. But Tommy hoped it didn't.   
  
He could hear his father leaving for work. Ryan Oliver was a Detective at Angel Grove Police Department. There was a knock on the door and Tommy called "Come in." with a hoarse voice.   
  
"I was just seeing how you were feeling before I went to work. You don't sound much better." Charlotte Oliver said going over to her son. She took a thermometer that was laying on the night table and put it into Tommy's mouth.   
  
"Mom..." Tommy tried saying.   
  
"Shush. Don't talk with a thermometer in your mouth. You're barely sixteen and I have to talk to you like I do Cory." Charlotte said with a smile and almost started laughing when she saw Tommy frown. She took the thermometer out when it started beeping. "102.1. Sorry Tommy looks like another day out of school for you. I'll call Kimberly and have her pick up your school work again."   
  
"Ah come on Mom. I feel better." Tommy said hopefully.   
  
"When your temperature's normal for twenty-four hours then you can go to school. Doctor's orders remember?" She looked at her watch. "I've got to run Cory to kindergarten. Call your Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Josh if you need anything. If it's a real emergency call me at work." She said and slowly left the room.   
  
"Bye mom." Tommy called watching her leave the room before curling up under the sheets.   
  
Neither Tommy nor Charlotte saw the woman with silver blond hair sitting in the tree watching them waiting for her moment to make her move.   
  
As soon as Charlotte left with a much younger boy in her car the woman in the tree got ready. 'So this is the White Ranger, Keiser is always complaining about. Doesn't seem like much to me.' She thought as she jumped through the window and landed in the room. She watched as the slightly flushed boy sat up startled.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked jumping out of bed.   
  
"It doesn't matter who I am Ranger. You'll learn soon enough. She said sticking her hand in front of Tommy. He instinctively knocked her hand out of the way. "Oh please White Ranger don't make me laugh." She said and kicked him in the stomach. Tommy fell to the ground holding his stomach. He instinctively grabbed for his morpher. As soon as he pulled it out the woman knocked it out of his hand. "You won't be needing that." She grabbed Tommy's arm, removed his communicator, and stepped on it. "Now come along." She said and teleported them away. A piece of paper appeared on the bed.   
  
* * *  
Jason Scott walked over to Kimberly Hart's locker before school started. "Tommy's still sick?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. Mrs. Oliver called me this morning and asked me to pick up Tommy's homework again. She said he's still running a fever and complaining up a storm." Kimberly said pulling her Social Studies book out of her locker. She was about to close her locker when someone pushed it for her. She turned around and saw Skull. "What do you want Skull?"   
  
"How about you and me going to a movie tonight?" He asked.   
  
"Get real Skull." Kimberly said turning back around to face Jason. They walked to class.   
  
When they went into the classroom Mrs. Applebee approached them. "How's Tommy?" She asked.   
  
"He's still home with the flu. I need to get his homework again." Kimberly replied.   
  
"That's fine Kimberly. Just write down notes for him; and the homework assignment is to read pages 98-105. Tell him I hope he feels better soon." Mrs. Applebee said and went back to the board to write something down.   
  
Kimberly went to the desk behind Jason, took her notebook out, and started writing.   
  
* * *  
Later that day Charlotte Oliver arrived home with her youngest son Cory. She put the groceries down and went up to Tommy's room to check on him. She knocked and there was no answer so she presumed he was sleeping. She opened the door as quietly as she could. She found the room empty. The bed was a mess. She saw a note on the bed.   
  
To the parents,   
  
I have your son. Don't tell anyone about this and your son will be returned to you. Tell anyone and we will have to kill the boy.   
  
Lord Zedd   
"NO!" Charlotte screamed. 'Why would he want my son? He's not a Power Ranger. I know I'll call Ryan.' She said and ran for the telephone.   
  
* * *  
At the police station, Detective Ryan Oliver was looking over his notes. He looked up, and saw the newest transfer to AGPD and newest partner, Detective Steve Park, walk over to him.   
  
"Hi Steve." Ryan greeted.   
  
"Hi Ryan. So how's Tommy? Adam said Tommy had the flu." Steve said taking the seat across from him.   
  
"He's still pretty sick." He was interrupted by his telephone on his desk ringing. "Detective Ryan Oliver."   
  
'Ryan it's Charlotte. You have to come home right away.' Charlotte said shakily.   
  
"What's the matter?" Ryan asked. "Is it Tommy?"   
  
'Yes. You...you need to come home!' Charlotte said panicked.   
  
"I'll be right there." Ryan said and hung up. "I've got to go Steve. Tell Amber I had to leave and that I think she's right with the McKenzie boys." He said pulling his jacket on.   
  
"Sure thing Ryan. I hope everything at home is all right." Steve called after him as Ryan walked to the door.   
  
"Me too Steve. Me too."   
  
* * *  
When Ryan got home he went into the house and found it abnormally quiet. With a five-year-old, things were never quiet. "Charlotte?" He called.   
  
Charlotte came running down the stairs. Ryan was worried she would trip and fall down the stairs. "Ryan!" She yelled giving him the note that was in her hand.   
  
Ryan read the note and was shocked. "Why would he want our son?" Ryan asked aloud.   
  
Charlotte was so mad she felt like punching a wall. "I want my son back!" She was hysterical.   
  
"I think we should follow the instructions dear." Ryan said. "This isn't what I'd call a normal kidnapping."   
  
"I want my son back and I don't care if I have to ring this Lord Zedd guys neck myself! Why is he taking non Power Rangers hostage? Tell me that!"   
"Maybe he is one." Ryan said under his breath. He had always had the suspicion. Now this was pointing at it. But, why would this villain leave a ransom note? Something wasn't right. He looked back up at his wife. "Where's Cory?"   
  
"I had Stephanie pick him up. I didn't tell her why. I just asked her to and she didn't ask any questions." Charlotte said collapsing into the nearest chair. "Why Tommy." She whimpered before she was racked with sobs.   
  
Ryan just held her.   
  
* * *  
A woman stood in the corner listening to her captive screaming in pain as the putties whipped him. She smiled evilly. Evil did run in her family after all. Clarinya Zedd the younger sister of Keiser Zedd would show everyone she was no one to mess with. She hated how people only referred to her as Lord Zedd's younger sister. She had readily agreed to help when her brother called her. He said there was a Power Ranger that he wanted to get rid of. She hoped she could prove herself as the next great villainous. They would forget that there ever was a Rita Repulsa.   
  
She went into the room and saw the Ranger, chained to a wall, was still being whipped. She signaled the putties to stop. She stepped in front of the Ranger. "What's the matter White Ranger? Are we beating you too hard?" She smirked. Tommy didn't answer. He didn't have the strength to answer.   
  
Lord Zedd teleported into the room. "Ah White Ranger. So, you've met my sister. Pity you won't be around long to get to know her."   
  
"My friends will find me Zedd!" Tommy said in a tired voice. The flu and being whipped were two bad combinations.   
  
"We'll see Tommy. Rest up for in an you will be facing Goldar." Zedd said and disappeared.   
  
Clarinya laughed to herself. Tommy would be nowhere near rested in an hour. She left with the putties.   
  
* * *  
Kim approached the Oliver's front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened so quickly it caused her to jump back in surprise.   
  
Charlotte Oliver stood there with a frown on her face. "Oh hello Kimberly." She greeted. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"I came to drop Tommy's homework off. Can I see him?" Kim asked.   
  
"He's sleeping Kimberly." Charlotte lied. "I'll tell him you were here." She said and took the notes from the surprised teenager. "Thank you." She said and started to close the door.   
  
"Wait Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly called. Charlotte stopped. "What's going on?" Kim asked.   
  
"Nothing Kimberly." Charlotte said and closed the door.   
  
* * *  
Zordon looked down at his assistant wearily. Something didn't seem right. "ALPHA PLEASE..." Zordon was about to ask Alpha to run a scan on the Rangers location when the Viewing globe clicked on. He saw the figure in the viewing globe before shaking his head. He knew her too well.   
  
"I presume you already know who I am Zordon. But, the question is do you know where all your Rangers are? Think about it and I'll contact you later." Clarinya said and the message ended.   
  
"Zordon was that..." Alpha started to say.   
  
"YES IT WAS CLARINYA LORD ZEDD'S SISTER. ALPHA PLEASE START LOOKING FOR THE RANGERS. I WANT TO KNOW IF ALL OF THEM ARE ALRIGHT."   
  
The viewing globe showed the Youth Center. It showed at a table Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston studying. Kimberly was on the balance beam practicing and on the practice mats Jason and Zack were sparring. Or attempting to spar. Zack kept dancing around. Other then that everything looked fine.   
  
"ALPHA QUICKLY SCAN FOR TOMMY!" Zordon commanded in worry.   
  
"I'm trying Zordon! I can't find his signal anywhere on Earth!" Alpha said.   
  
"KEEP TRYING ALPHA." Zordon ordered. The viewing globe clicked on and Clarinya appeared again.   
  
"I think I have given you ample time to figure out who was missing." Clarinya said in a smug voice.   
  
"CLARINYA IF YOU'VE HARMED HIM..." Zordon started to say.   
  
"Too late on that one I'm afraid. You're making threats at me you over inflated windbag of a head? I have the leader of the Power Rangers it seems I'm the one that is in charge here."   
  
"YOU ALWAYS WANTED IT THAT WAY, TO BE OUT OF YOUR BROTHERS SHADOW. SHOW ME THE WHITE RANGER." Zordon commanded.   
  
"Oh he's a little busy right now with Goldar. I'll let him know you asked about him when Goldar's done beating him into a pulp." Clarinya said smugly   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT CLARINYA?" Zordon asked reluctantly.   
  
"Here's the funny part Zordon. See Tommy's parents know he has been kidnapped and that Lord Zedd did it. If you involve the Power Rangers, the Oliver's will know that the White Ranger is Tommy. Are you willing to do this?" Clarinya asked.   
  
"SO THAT'S YOUR GAME CLARINYA." Zordon stated.   
  
"What is it you think I'm doing Zordon? I am helping my brother get rid of a nuisance." She turned away for a second before turning around with a sly smile. "Well you are going to get what you asked for. Here's your White Ranger." She said and slowly moved out of the way.   
  
Zordon almost expected to see his White Ranger standing there under an evil spell. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.   
  
Lying on the floor was a bloody human. However, through the blood Zordon was able to tell it was Tommy. As far as Zordon could tell, Tommy wasn't conscious. "LET HIM GO CLARINYA."   
  
"Oh please Zordon what fun would that be?" The message ended.   
  
"ALPHA ANY LUCK?"   
  
"No Zordon. They seemed to have been blocking their signal." Alpha said with worry. "Should I contact the Rangers?"   
  
Zordon had to think that one over.   
  
* * *  
Goldar kicked the unconscious White Ranger one more time before looking at Clarinya, who nodded her approval.   
  
Finster came running into the room. "Clarinya! Clarinya! I've found the spell you were looking for!"   
  
"Give it to me please." Finster handed her a piece of paper. Clarinya quickly read it before smiling. "Does my brother know about this?" She asked.   
  
"Not yet." Finster answered. "I'll go notify him."   
  
"Good. Go ahead." Finster left the room. "Goldar you can leave too." Goldar nodded and left the room. Clarinya walked over to the table looking for the many things she would need.   
  
Tommy stirred from his place on the floor. He noticed he was no longer in the dungeon and Goldar wasn't in the room. He tried to get up but his body ached everywhere. It wasn't the usual flu aches. He turned his head and noticed his shoulder was bleeding. He vaguely remembered Goldar slashing him in the shoulder. He rolled over and saw the strange woman was also in the room looking at a piece of paper. He had just gotten to a kneeling position when someone grabbed him and hauled him to his feet and whirled him around.   
  
"Going somewhere White Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked shoving Tommy back to the ground hard.   
  
"It's ready Kaiser." Clarinya informed him coming over with some sort of bracelet. "We just have to put it on him."   
  
Lord Zedd nodded and grabbed Tommy's arm in lightning fast speed and clipped the bracelet on him.   
  
Tommy tried to pull it off but he was shocked. Clarinya started a chant and Tommy doubled over in pain.   
  
"There that should do it." Clarinya said folding the paper back up. "The powers will be yours in two hours." She told her brother closing the door.   
  
Tommy, still curled into a ball, glared at them as they left. 'What does she mean the powers will be his? I thought Zordon said the powers couldn't be stolen.'   
  
* * *  
Zordon sensed his side of the Morphing Grid weakening. "ALPHA CONTACT THE RANGERS!" He commanded.   
  
Alpha quickly did so. A minute later there were flashes of black, pink, red, yellow, and blue of light bringing in Zack, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Billy.   
  
"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked stepping forward.   
  
"RANGERS SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO TOMMY. LORD ZEDD AND HIS YOUNGER SISTER CLARINYA HAVE CAPTURED HIM. I'M AFRAID THAT ZEDD AND CLARINYA MAY HAVE FOUND A WAY TO TAKE THE WHITE RANGER POWERS." Zordon said glumly.   
  
"I thought that wasn't possible Zordon." Billy spoke up.   
  
"THERE ARE WAYS THAT I DIDN'T KNOW OF BILLY UNFORTUNATELY." Zordon answered.   
  
"So how do we get Tommy back?" Zack asked.   
  
"THAT'S THE HARD PART. CLARINYA SAID THAT THE OLIVER'S KNOW THAT LORD ZEDD'S GOT TOMMY."   
  
"That explains why Mrs. Oliver looked worried about something." Kimberly interrupted.   
  
"MOST LIKELY." Zordon answered.   
  
This time Alpha interrupted him. "Zordon I have a lock on Tommy. He's in one of the rooms of the Lunar Palace! We can't teleport him here because he's missing his morpher and communicator!"   
  
"Then send us their Zordon!" Jason spoke up.   
  
Zordon nodded. "ALPHA TELEPORT THE RANGERS TO WHERE TOMMY IS. BE CAREFUL MY RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU." Zordon said and watched them get ready to morph.   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled.   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called.   
  
"Triceratops!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini Called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.   
  
Alpha teleported them away. "Oh ai yai yai! I hope they get to Tommy in time." Alpha exclaimed.   
  
"ME TOO ALPHA. ME TOO."   
  
* * *  
Tommy was still curled in a ball when he saw five familiar flashes of light in front of him. Jason ran over to him. He tried to help Tommy to his feet but Tommy was too weak to move. "Zack!" He called. "Give me a hand with Tommy!"   
  
Zack came running over. With little effort, they were able to pull Tommy to his feet.   
  
Billy watched them and saw the bracelet on Tommy's wrist. "It's the bracelet! Get it off of him!" He yelled to Jason and Zack.   
  
Tommy weakly shook his head. "It'll shock you."   
  
Zack didn't hear him and tried to remove the bracelet. He jumped back in surprise.   
  
The door flew open and Clarinya and Lord Zedd appeared. "You're not taking Tommy anywhere until I have his powers." Lord Zedd thundered. He fired his staff at Jason causing him to drop Tommy.   
Jason made a grab for Tommy, and tried lifting him off the ground. A quick look around the room showed Jason the others were gone. He saw Clarinya approaching with another bracelet. Jason knew he had to hurry. "Come on bro. We've got to get out of here!"   
  
Tommy struggled to his feet and collapsed into Jason's arms. "Zordon teleport me and Tommy now!" Jason yelled into his communicator. He felt the familiar sense of teleporting when he was struck from behind. He started to fall. He was struck again in the hand and he lost his grip. He didn't notice what was on his wrist because everything vanished in a flash of red light.   
  
Jason landed on the ground and couldn't move. He could see Alpha waving a scanner over his arm. However, everything vanished again this time in a flash of black light.   
  
* * *  
The Rangers watched helplessly as Jason disappeared. Clarinya had been able to teleport Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly off the moon leaving Jason there. Then Jason suddenly appeared.   
  
"Zordon where did Jason go?" Kimberly cried.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW KIMBERLY. MAYBE THE BRACELET LETS ZEDD AND CLARINYA TRACK HIM." He turned his attention to his robotic assistant. "ALPHA WERE YOU ABLE TO TELL WHAT THE BRACELET WAS?" Zordon asked.   
  
"Ai yai yai! No Zordon! He left too soon." Alpha replied.   
  
"Tommy seemed really weak when we tried to get him back." Trini informed him. "He was curled into a ball almost like he was in too much pain to move."   
  
"Yeah but he's been sick Trini. One could do with the other." Kim reminded her.   
  
"WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL WE HAVE THEM BACK HERE." Zordon said.   
  
* * *  
The flash of black light brought Tommy to a sitting position. He wasn't sure what happened. He remembered falling backwards and seeing Jason disappear. He easily could see it was Jason lying on the ground. Tommy crawled over ignoring the pain it brought. He saw Clarinya walking over and he knew he had to act fast. He grabbed Jason's wrist and put his wrist on it right on top of the bracelet.   
  
Clarinya started the spell but she didn't notice that Jason's bracelet was being blocked by Tommy's bracelet. She finished it and looked down.   
  
Jason stood up but Tommy lay on the ground not moving from taking both spells.   
  
"That's not possible! You should be weak unable to move and..." Clarinya paused. "Where's your bracelet?" She asked. Then she saw Tommy clutching the bracelet. "I guess we'll have to do with only the White Ranger Powers instead of both." She said and left the room.   
Jason spun around and finally saw Tommy lying there. "Tommy?" He asked. But Tommy still didn't move. "Tommy?" He asked again this time with worry etched in his voice. He checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found one. It was a weak one from all of the punishment that he had received that day. Jason reached for his communicator preparing to teleport Tommy and himself out when the door opened again. This time it was Goldar.   
  
"Going somewhere Jason?" Goldar asked.   
  
"Out of here." Jason spat, not moving away from Tommy.   
  
Goldar pulled out his sword. "Let's go Red Ranger!" He challenged.   
  
Jason looked down at Tommy before moving towards Goldar calling upon his own Sword.   
  
Neither Goldar nor Jason saw Tommy get up off the ground he threw the broken bracelets at Goldar. Goldar was distracted by this and turned away. Jason ran over to him. "Let's get out of here! Jason suggested.   
  
Tommy nodded and was about to teleport out when something grabbed his leg and he fell face first onto the ground. He helplessly watched as Jason left.   
  
"Were you planning on leaving Tommy?" Clarinya asked.   
  
Tommy struggled to his feet. "The spell with the bracelet is broken Clarinya." He reminded her.   
  
"Oh darn. Guess I will have to get rid of you the old fashioned way. Then I'll be known as the next greatest Villainous in the Universe." She said with a self-satisfied smile.   
  
Tommy realized something then. It was all a game to her. She was playing a game against her brother to be number one villain.   
  
Clarinya came closer to him with a knife. Tommy instinctively kicked it out of the way. She was distracted so Tommy took the opportunity to teleport out.   
  
When Tommy landed in the Command Center, his friends quickly surrounded him. "We were so worried." Kim said hugging her boyfriend.   
  
Tommy relaxed in his girlfriend's arms. "That was an experience I don't want to repeat." Tommy said and coughed. "Dumb flu." He said sagging to the floor tired.   
  
"Come on. We should probably get you to the hospital." Jason said. "Zack you and I should morph and take Tommy down there and say Tommy was caught in a fight." Zack nodded. "It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled.   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called   
  
Jason and Zack went to either side of Tommy and helped him to his feet. They teleported to Angel Grove Hospital.   
  
* * *  
Charlotte Oliver sat in the Living Room as her husband and her brother, John Rush, talked about Tommy's disappearance. She thought it was a bad idea to talk about it but they didn't seem to hear her. Her sister-in-law, Stephanie Rush, sat next to her holding her hand. Cory was upstairs in his room asleep.   
  
"Maybe we should call the police Ryan! This is something for them to handle. You're a detective you know it better then the rest of us." Josh said.   
  
"Yeah I know but the letter said not to." Ryan was interrupted by the telephone ringing.   
  
Charlotte reached over and picked the telephone up. "Hello?"   
  
'Mrs. Oliver?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.   
  
"This is she who's this?"   
  
'My name is Dr. Melissa Clark. I'm calling from Angel Grove Hospital. Your son...'   
  
"My son?" Charlotte interrupted. Josh and Ryan hurried over to her.   
  
'Yes. Two Power Rangers about an hour ago brought him in. He has multiple cuts, bruises, and seems to be suffering from pneumonia. The pneumonia isn't as bad as it sounds fortunately.' Dr. Clark informed her.   
  
"We'll be right there. Thank you." Charlotte Oliver said hanging up the telephone.   
  
"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Tommy was brought to Angel Grove Hospital by two Power Rangers. He has cuts, bruises, and pneumonia. We've got to go there." Charlotte said jumping to her feet.   
  
"We'll stay with Cory." Josh volunteered.   
  
"Thank you Josh. We'll call and let you know how Tommy is. Could you call his friends and let them know Tommy's in the hospital? I think Tommy keeps the numbers on his bulletin board." Ryan said handing his wife her jacket.   
  
"Sure no problem." Josh answered watching them leave. "Tell Tommy we hope he gets better soon!" They heard the car start and drive out of the driveway.   
  
"I'll go make the phone calls." Stephanie volunteered hurrying upstairs. She got into the room and found a piece of paper on the bulletin board with telephone numbers on it. She figured those were the friends. She sat on the bed and reached for the telephone. She stopped when she noticed broken pieces of metal by the bed and a coin on the floor. She picked up the coin and put it into one of the drawers of Tommy's nightstand. She didn't think anything of the strange emblem on the coin or the fact that there was a broken communicator on the floor. She called the first name on the list Kimberly Hart.   
  
* * *  
Tommy woke up again and found himself in a strange room with something in his nose. 'Oh yeah I'm at a hospital.' He realized. Of course, the thing in his nose was a breathing tube. He looked at his shoulder, which was wrapped up. He presumed there were stitches but he wouldn't know. He had passed out when he landed at the hospital.   
  
A nurse entered the room with a smile on her face. "Open your mouth please. Your doctor wants me to check your temperature. Tommy did as he was told. "You're lucky there was no infection or anything. That cut on the shoulder was pretty nasty." She kept talking as she strapped his arms down. Tommy spit the thermometer out. "What are you doing?" He asked.   
  
The door closed and Tommy could have sworn he heard it lock somehow. "You're not a nurse!"   
  
"How do you Earthlings say it? No spit Sherlock? Now be a good boy while I give you your shots." Clarinya said pulling out a needle.   
  
Tommy tried to move his arms forgetting they were strapped down. He tried kicking her with his legs but was not successful at his attempt. He did the only thing he could think of. "Help!" He yelled.   
  
* * *  
Jason and Zack stopped in front of the door to Tommy's hospital room and heard the scream for help. Zack grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. "It's locked!" He exclaimed. The others that were there rushed over to them.   
  
"I'm going to go see if I can find someone with keys." Charlotte said and ran down the hall.   
  
Ryan came over and inspected the door. "How did it lock? I saw the nurse go in but why would she lock the door?" Ryan asked.   
  
The Power Rangers exchanged glances. "I'm going to go look for something to open the door with." Jason exclaimed and ran down the hall and into the rest room. He found it completely empty and took the opportunity to teleport into Tommy's room. He found Clarinya standing above Tommy about to inject the poison into him. "Don't even think about it Clarinya." Jason said and grabbed her arm. He carefully avoided the needle and was able to wrestle it out of her hands.   
  
Clarinya saw the needle and became nervous. "Jason you're a Power Ranger it's like against your code to kill me." She said.   
  
Jason just glared at her and raised his communicator while trying to look menacing. "Zordon can you send Clarinya somewhere?" Jason asked.   
  
'DOING SO RIGHT NOW JASON." Zordon informed him teleporting the woman out of the room.   
  
Jason turned to Tommy and quickly undid his restraints. "I'll be back." He said and teleported out of the room.   
  
The door unlocked and Tommy's parents rushed into the room. "Are you all right Tommy?" Charlotte asked. "We could hear you screaming. The door was locked."   
  
"A nightmare I guess." Tommy answered coughing again.   
  
"I think we should let him rest Charlotte." Ryan said touching her arm gently.   
  
"I'm not leaving." Charlotte said sitting in the chair next to her son's bed. "You heard Dr. Clark we can stay here all night if we want and that's what I'm going to do."   
  
And that's what she did. She never left her son's side that night as he slept.   
  
* * *  
The Rangers plus Adam, Aisha, and Rocky entered Tommy's room the next day after school and saw that he was awake. "Hi guys." Tommy greeted.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" Trini asked.   
  
"Better then I was yesterday." Tommy answered with a weak smile.   
  
"Well Zordon informed us that Clarinya is gone and staying in the M-51 galaxy." Jason informed him. "She hopefully won't be bugging us for a long, long time."   
  
"So what's going on around school?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Not much. Everyone's talking about the Peace Conference and who will be picked to go." Billy informed him.   
  
"They'll be making the announcement soon." Adam added quietly.   
  
"I wonder who it will be?" Tommy said the others thought that one over. Who knew? It could be anyone.   
  
They talked some more and finally the Rangers had to leave. Everything seemed to be back to normal in Angel Grove. At least for now.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you thought of it at Willow@grrtech.com.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
